


A Very Merry Christmas, Indeed.

by TheBlackRoom



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Daryl, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Daddy Kink, Daryl has pierced nipples, Drunk Rickyl, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Rickyl, Rickyl Writers' Group Secret Santa 2016, Rimming, Smut, TWD Secret Santa, Top Rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackRoom/pseuds/TheBlackRoom
Summary: 18 year old Daryl Dixon babysits for that fine ass Daddy next door, Chief Deputy, Rick Grimes on Christmas Eve. A snow storm, some scotch and a ton of hormones later and they give each other some Christmas gifts they'll never forget. ( Sorry, I can't write a summary to save my life ;-; )





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strawberrydraco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrydraco/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this, Alexa! 
> 
> My subjects for this Secret Santa were as follows: Judith putting reindeer antlers on Daryl, drunk Rickyl, baking cookies.

 

 

                                                                                                        ~~**~~

 

It had been an exceptionally long shift for Chief Deputy, Rick Grimes. It was Christmas Eve and the snow storm hit with an iron fist, causing car accidents that piled up all over the damn city of Knoxville Tennessee. The weather was uncharacteristic for the area and no one knew their ass from a hole in the ground when it came to managing it, Police, Firefighters and civilians alike.

But his shift was over now and all he wanted to do was get home to his baby girl before his allotted time with her was over and she went back to Lori in Atlanta.  
Fortunate for Rick, his neighbors Carol and Morgan have their adopted son Daryl home from college for the holidays and he was nice enough to watch Judith while Rick worked the last 24 hours.

Rick liked Daryl, he was a bit gruff and abrasive at times but considering his background before he was adopted at the age of 11, no one blamed him. Before Carol and Morgan, the boy was on a hazardous path to prison.

According to the stories from his parents, even at the age of 11 Daryl was about as sweet and cuddly as steak knife and possessed the meanest streak of, _“Y’all aint da boss ‘o me!”_ ever documented by adoptive parents. But Carol and Morgan stood strong and killed the mean spirited child with compassion, love and kindness, now he’s attending MIT in Boston so that he can engineer electronic cars and motorcycles.

The snow had slowed to a steady decent that wistfully drifted in the icy air as Rick stepped out of the Police Cruiser, the crisp snow crunching beneath his heavy boots as he lumbered towards the house.

The living room lights casted an amber glow that stretched across the sparkling white down as he stepped up onto the porch of the Craftsman style home and peered in through the frosted glass panes.

A smile graced his tired features as he watch Daryl play with Judith, his legs crossed indian style on the sofa as he leaned forward so that the smiling toddler could place reindeer antlers on his head of medium length blonde hair.

Rick couldn’t help noticing how Daryl had blossomed from an awkward looking teenager into something angelic and breath taking in such a short period of time.  
He almost felt remorse for thinking it, but then realized that it was the whole reason he divorced Lori, he was gay and that’s okay, now, he didn’t have to feel bad about it.

So Rick took an extra moment to appreciate the sight before him, letting his ocean blue eyes ghost over Daryl’s lily white features, his razor sharp jaw, those high cheek bones, the sweet little mole that sat teasingly at the corner of his pretty pink lips. And of course, his blue-green eyes that always sparkled bright and curious when in Rick’s presence.

Rick smirked and sighed out a large cloud of condensation before rubbing his cold hands over his frozen face and slid his key into the lock and pushed the door open. The house alarm chimed and warmth wafted over his icy body causing his veins to tingle and burn with circulation.

“Hey Daryl!” He called as he slid out of his coat and hung it up on the brass hook.

“Hi Mr. Grimes, how was y’r shift?” The eighteen year old hopped off the couch and hoisted Judith onto his slender hip. Daryl was perfect in the flickering glow of the crackling fireplace and the twinkling of the Christmas tree that Carol insisted on putting up and decorating for him.  
Rick chuckled at how cute the boy looked with the reindeer antlers and his chunky cream colored cable knit turtleneck.

“Uh, ya know, it was long.” Rick said, conversationally. “How was daddies little girl?” He asked, gruffly as he approached Daryl and relieved him of Judith, who was reaching for her father.

“She was great!” Daryl smiled and traced his bottom lip with his index finger. “I was gonna have her help me decorate the cookies I baked, then decided I’d rather wait for you…”

“Oh…” Rick raised his brows as he watched Daryl bite the corner of his lip.

“I haven’t seen you in a year and my parents are at some stupid party, so I figured we could spend some time together.” He added with a playful smirk.  
Rick was suddenly rendered stupid. Words eluded him, his lips parted to speak but his brain was still stuck on the fact that Daryl had actually planned time alone with him and appeared to be flirting.

“Uh—well, I—I didn’t know you were so fond of me.” He stammered, huskily and smiled nervously.

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Mr. Grimes.” Daryl blushed, suddenly shy again. “Anyway, Judith was great, we had fun.” He added, sounding more formal. Thank god, because Rick was starting to think he would have an aneurism if Daryl said anything else, even remotely suggestive.

“No problems?” Rick pushed, ignoring Daryl’s mirth. The boy bit his lip and chuckled to himself before answering.

“It’s just that—well, I can do quantum physics in my head but I had to Google how to change a diaper.” He blushed and looked down at his feet. Rick grinned ear to ear and laughed.

“And how’d you manage?” He chuckled as he kissed his daughters tiny fingers.

“I thought about callin’ the fire department but figured you’d be more proud of me if I did myself.” He joked with a one shoulder shrug.

“Well, I am proud of you Daryl.” Rick smiled wide, “And I just love your antlers.” He winked, realizing that he was flirting with the boy. Daryl flashed a luminous smile and blanched, his cheeks rosy pink as he ran his fingers through his hair to remove the antlers. “And I see you got your braces off!” Rick added once he saw how brilliant and perfect the boys teeth were. He hadn’t had a chance to see Daryl in person since he’d been back, the day before when he asked to have him look after Judith it had been over the phone.

“Yeah, finally, felt like I had ‘em forever!” He beamed under the older mans attention, subconsciously running his tongue over his smooth teeth.

“Well, you look great, Daryl, it’s nice to have you back for a little while.” He tilted his head thoughtfully as he took the beautiful young boy in with his blue eyes, watching how Daryl shifted nervously and lingered as though he had something on his mind.

“Um—you’re probably tired Mr. Grimes, I should get going. I’m glad I could help you out with Judith.” Daryl smiled shyly and padded over to the coat hooks to retrieve his peacoat.

“Actually, I’m going to put baby girl to bed, if you wanna give me a minute…” Rick hinted, instantly drowning in a cocktail of guilt and excitement. He had been undressing Daryl with his eyes since he walked in the door. But he knew he shouldn’t, for so many reasons he should _not_ entertain such thoughts.  
But Daryl lit up, blushing so pink and pretty that Rick felt his nervous system spark with currents of energy, because it was clear that Daryl looked at him as a lot more than just, _old Mr. Grimes_ , theses days.

“Are you sure, I wouldn’t want to impose.”

“Absolutely, it’s Christmas Eve, some company would be nice. Besides, you gotta show me how to decorate those cookies.” Rick smiled as he realized that this would be his first Christmas with somebody since his divorce three years ago, and he couldn’t imagine anyone else he’d rather spend it with.

 

~~**~~

  
Rick crept back down the stairs, stealth as a ninja in order to not wake the baby. Once on the landing he saw Daryl waiting for him on the sofa, looking a little nervous.

“So, can I interest you in a drink?” He asked, approaching the sofa from behind.

“Um, yeah, please.” Daryl smiled shyly.

“Wine, scotch, beer?” Rick asked, making his way over to the liquor cabinet.

“Oh, no I’m only eighteen.” He informed as though Rick had no idea.

“I won’t tell if you don’t.” Rick bargained with a wink. “Besides, it looks like we might get snowed in for the night, what else are we gonna do?” He reasoned, instantly feeling ashamed of himself.

“Uh—whatever you have.” Daryl grinned. Rick snapped his fingers as though he had the perfect thing to suite their needs. He pulled out a bottle of Macallan’s 18 and poured three fingers, neat for each of them.

“Thank you.” Daryl said, politely as Rick handed him the amber liquid and took the spot on the sofa a few inches away.

“How’s college?” He asked, gruffly as he sat at an angle to face the younger man and brought the glass to his full lips. Daryl huffed a small laugh.

“I love it, it’s challenging and I’ve met some cool people. my dorm-mate, Shane is kind of obnoxious, like, he jerks off with me there and takes dumps with the door open.” He laughed at the though of his roomie. Rick chuckled and shook his head, taking another swig of scotch, feeling it warm and burn through his torso on its way down.

“Well, Shane sounds charming.” Rick nodded as he watched Daryl sip the scotch from his class.

“It’s difficult, he’s so liberal with being naked and jerking off that I practically have to keep an ice pack in my pants.” He laughed, blushing deeply as he brought the glass to his lips again. He couldn’t believe he was telling this stuff to Officer Rick Grimes, the handsome Daddy he’d had a crush on since Junior year of high school when the Chief—Deputy moved in. His eyes met with Rick’s, whose were serious and contemplating. “What?” Daryl asked, feeling self conscious.

“Does he know you look at him?” Rick asked.

“No.”

“Are you interested in him?” Rick interrogated, sounding jealous to his own ears. Daryl smirked and downed the scotch.

“He’s hot, got a pecker like a Jimmy Dean sausage, but other than that I find him annoying.” He chuckled as he saw Rick relax.

“That is an impressive _pecker_.” Rick nodded and downed his own drink. “But, I assure you that he’s not the only one.” He implied, the drink already numbing his insecurities.

“I never thought he was.” Daryl grinned mischievously and held up his empty glass. “How about another, _Officer_ …” The word rolled off his tongue like a warm purr, making Rick’s guts burn and tighten with uncertainty and anticipation. He watched the boy closely, appreciating how the fire-light danced on his skin, illuminating the right side of his face and how his eyes started to smolder a deeper green.

“I could defiantly use another.” Rick agreed as he hopped off the couch and lumbered over to the liquor cabinet, this time bringing the whole bottle back with him. (The tiny angel on his right shoulder begging him to send the boy _home,_ while the devil on his left is telling him to think about how beautiful Daryl’s tiny pink asshole would look all gaped out and sloppy while sucking his fat cock into it, nursing him for his seed. 

When Rick placed the tall bottle of scotch on the coffee table he noticed how Daryl had looked him up and down, eyes lingering on his bulge.  
Rick let out a shuttered breath and smirked at how utterly _fucked_ he was if he didn’t do something quick to divert the sexual tension with something more platonic.

“I know it sounds cheesy,” Rick began. “But I have this great Christmas album by Ella Fitzgerald and Louie Armstrong, for some background music, at least.” He offered, looking worried that the boy would think he was lame.

“That sound’s perfect, I love Ella and Louie.” Daryl smiled as Rick strode over to the vintage looking record player and placed the needle over the spinning vinyl. It crackled for a moment before the jazzy rhythm of ‘Let It Snow’ filled the room and severed whatever nervous energy that hung between them.

“I’m impressed that you know who Ella and Louie are.” Rick complimented as he sat back on the sofa, this time an inch or so closer to Daryl’s relaxed form.

“How ignorant do you think I am, _Officer?_ ” Daryl chuckled as he poured scotch for both of them.

“Aw, no, I didn’t mean it like that, c’mon!” Rick laughed and leaned forward to grab his glass from the coffee table.

“Sure, sure, I get it,” Daryl giggled. “I’m young and you’re _old_ , naturally you doubt my worldly knowledge.” He said, teasingly as he sipped his drink.

“ _Ouch_ , old?!” Rick scoffed, giving the boy a playful shove. Daryl continued to laugh at his own snakiness, clearly enjoying Rick’s attention.

“It’s all good, Mr. Grimes, I like older men.” He confessed, instantly making Rick’s cock grow heavy against his thigh. He couldn’t do this…not to Carol and Morgan’s son.

“D—Daryl, listen…”He stammered, his voice thick and gruff and his brain desperate to arrange his thought’s into coherent sentences. He sat his drink on the table and leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees. “The last time I saw you you were wearing a Nightmare Before Christmas backpack and multi-colored braces, a little less than a year ago, in fact.” He explained, trying to avoid Daryl’s eyes. “You’re just a _baby_ …”

“I am not!” Daryl injected, his voice hard and defensive. “I’m eighteen years old.” He added, vehemently. Rick chuckled darkly and huffed out an exasperated breath before he continued.

“The mere fact that you think being eighteen makes you anything more than a child only proves my point.” He replied, quietly as he sat up straight. “I could be your father.”

“I don’t need a lecture, Mr. Grimes.” Daryl said, snappishly.

“Than what do you need?” Rick asked, finally making eye contact with the boy just as a faint ding sounded from the kitchen.

“I need you to help me decorate cookies.” He said, suddenly smiling again as he leapt off the sofa. He threw a playful glance over his shoulder before disappearing around the corner, leaving Rick to rub his hands roughly over his stubbled face. He chuckled and wondered, what the fuck had he gotten himself into, as he stood up and snatched the bottle of scotch off the table. And then something caught his eye, the reindeer antlers that sat upon the sofa’s end table caused him to grin wickedly as he swiped them up on his way to the kitchen.

Rick strode into the kitchen with his bow legged strut as he took a long pull from the bottle and licking his lips. Daryl already had the cookie sheets out of the oven and placed on the counter, the room smelled of sweet gingerbread and chocolate chip.

“How’d they come out?” Rick asked.

“Perfect, they just have to cool for a few minutes.” Daryl said, matter of fact.

“A few more minutes till Christmas and I fee awful that I don’t have anything for you, after how much you’ve helped me out.” Rick rubbed the back of his neck, feeling awkward. Daryl just laughed as he pulled off the oven mitts and leaned against the counter a few inches from Rick.

“Everything I want is right here in this room.” He told the older man. “The question is, are you willing to give it to me?” Daryl whispered, mere inches from Rick’s parted lips, silence fell between them as Ella and Louie sang _“Baby It’s Cold Outside,_ ” softly in the background.

“Your breath smells like scotch n’ peppermint candy canes…” Rick observed, arching a single brow.

“I stole a few from the tree, kept me busy while the baby napped.” Daryl grinned and bit his lip.

“So, you’ve just been sucking on my candy canes all day?” Rick’s eyes sparked and smoldered dangerously as a wicked grin played the corners of his mouth.

“Practice makes perfect, Mr. Grimes.” Daryl teased, feigning innocence.

“ _Christ_ , when I was your age I was just a goofy kid, when did teenagers get so seductive?” Rick breathed against Daryl’s lips.

“Eighteen is the new thirty.” The younger boy teased and leaned in to seal their lips, but Rick’s hand caught in his hair and held him where he was. Daryl gasped when he saw the predator in Rick’s demeanor unveiled with darkened eyes and hard features. He stayed still and silent, only his breathing was louder and heavier with arousal and anticipation.

Rick closed the last few inched and took Daryl’s sweet bottom lip between his teeth and nipped at him, drawing a sharp gasp from the wanton teenager.  
The soft give of Daryl’s lip caught in his bite was tantalizing, like a single drop of blood to a vampire.

“What am I going to do with you, young man?” Rick growled.

“If I’m lucky, all the things I used to dream about when I jerked off for all those years, thinking about you.” Daryl breathed, suddenly breathless and his skin tight with goosebumps all over his body. Rick stopped breathing and he tilted his head with the prowess of something dark and forbidden being handed to him.

“Go on…” He urged, gruffly as he rounded the counter, not releasing the boys hair until they stood toe to toe, chest to chest, their bulging erections pressed together.

“Tell Daddy more about how you’ve dreamed of being my filthy little slut for all these years.” He demanded, his breath warm and oaky with scotch against Daryl’s face.

“I—the first time I saw you was when I came home from school, you had just moved in and you were mowing the lawn, you had that big, sexy beard. Your arms and chest were bulging in a tight brown tee shirt, I could see your nipples right through it.” Daryl confessed, his words dripped with sex and hunger. “That night I thought about you. Fantasized that you would sneak into my bedroom window, cuff me to my bed and gag me so my parents wouldn’t hear you splitting my ass open with your cock.” Daryl finished, a sly smile brightened his face as Rick glared at him. “You like that, _Daddy?_ ” He asked, mischievously.

“Put these on.” Rick demanded, holding up the reindeer antlers between them. “Then take your cloths off and decorate those cookies you’ve been goin’ on about.”

“Whatever you say, _Officer_.” Daryl obliged, trying to contain his excitement as he took the plastic red head band and nestled it into his thick, dirty blonde hair.

“That’s my boy.” Rick purred. Daryl stepped back and quickly pulled his cable knit turtle neck over his head and tossed it aside, leaving him in a black long sleeved thermal undershirt. He made a show of lifting it up, revealing a sexy trail of hair from his cute bellybutton down into his jeans. Rick smirked as he palmed himself through his denim and threw back another glass of scotch, the warm and fuzzy buzz laced his senses and numbed his insecurities.  
Daryl tossed his shirt aside, now exposed from the waist up. Rick combed over the planes of his young physique when his eyes grew like saucers at the sight of something unexpected.

“Hold on a minute!” He nearly laughed as he advanced on Daryl while he pointed an accusing finger. “Do your parents know about those, young man?” He asked as his thick finger gently lifted a silver hoop that hung sweetly from Daryl’s soft pink nipple.

“Nah.” He answered, clearly feeling cocky under Rick’s approving scrutiny.

“I like them, I like them a lot.” Rick told him, his voice like gravel and his warm malty breath caressed Daryl’s lips. Rick leered and gave both hoops a gentle tug that made Daryl’s eyelids flutter shut as his head fell back just enough for the older man to lick his lovely throat.

“ _AH_ —!” Daryl whimpered at the sharp drag of Rick’s teeth and stubbled chin against his porcelain—like skin.

“Don’t let me stop you.” The Officer growled into the boys neck. “Take off your pants.” He ordered and continued to suck and nibbled.

Rick heard the boys zipper and some desperate fondling before the loud thud of Daryl’s belt buckle hit the hardwood floor. He teased the boys rigid cock with his thick and callused fingers, feeling him tense with the sensation of his taught shaft being stroked.

“Damn kid, you got _big_ ass dick.” Rick chuckled into his ear.

“Mr. Grimes—“ Daryl murmured, half heartedly. “Mr. Grimes, please—“ He tried again, palming at the older man’s denim clad bulge and lacing his fingers through the mans dark curly hair.

“What is it, baby, tell me.” Rick gushed, and grabbed Daryl’s plump, powder soft ass cheeks to knead at them.

“I _need_ to suck your cock.” Daryl breathed, groping Rick through his jeans and fumbling to unbuckle his belt with urgency, afraid Rick would change his mind or vanish into a wisp of smoke just like all the other nights Daryl had dreamt of this, only to wake up alone in the dark, slick with sweat and his own cum.

 _“Need?”_ Rick echoed, pulling away when he felt the boy’s hand ghost over his free cock. He looked into Daryl’s fierce green eyes that sparkled with fascination and deep hunger.

“Yes, _need_.” Daryl confirmed. “I _need_ to taste you, I _need_ to finally have what I’ve waited so patiently for.” He practically mewed, looking up at the man he’d secretly loved for so long. Daryl’s mouth was slack and inviting to Rick’s cobalt eyes as the older man assessed the boys admission.

He was pulled up short, not expecting how much of Daryl’s unspoken desires could bleed out through those penetrating emerald spheres that looked at him with pure, unadulterated young love. Rick blinked slowly and smiled, enchanted by the beauty in his arms that he’s been too daft to really appreciate before now.

“Daryl, have you—are you—have you ever been with anyone?” Rick asked, almost afraid to bare the weight of the answer that he expected. The boy bit his lip and shook his head slowly.

“I’ve never wanted anyone that wasn’t you, Mr. Grimes.” He admitted, shy and blushing pink. Rick sucked in a sharp breath and opened his mouth to speak, though he doubted very much that anything coherent or intelligent would fall out.

“Daryl—“ He whispered as he hung his head, but he was interrupted by the chime of the mantel clock from the living room.

“Merry Christmas, Mr. Grimes.” Daryl whispered.

“Merry Christmas, Daryl.” Rick said, plain and simple, because he knew he was hopeless to deny him, nor did he want to. He smiled big as he cradled Daryl’s sweet face in his large hands and pressed their lips together, slow and velvety, deliberate and soft was their first kiss. Rick’s full lips parted Daryl’s thinner ones as his tongue played the boys mouth, uncertainty evaporating with every caress of their tongues.

Daryl unbuttoned Rick’s shirt and gently broke the kiss to inch back and take in the older mans body as it was revealed to him. He smiled with a cocktail of curiosity and excitement once Rick let the shirt slide off his shoulders and pool onto the floor.

Rick was much hairier than him, chiseled and matured. The man was everything Daryl ever imagined he would be, right down to…

“ _Whoa_ …” Daryl smirked.

“What?” Rick laughed, nervously, because he knew what.

“I never even considered that you might not be…” Daryl stepped forward and wrapped his hand around Rick’s eight inches, squeezing at the impressive girth that he couldn’t close his fingers around.

“ _Circumcised_ , I know.” Rick blushed, this time. “I don’ really know why I’m not, I jus’—“

“I love it.” Daryl smiled, stroking the big cock in his hand and watching the play of loose skin glide up and over the swollen head and back down again.

“Oh—Okay, well that’s cool too.” Rick said, they both laughed together as Daryl leaned in for another kiss and started to make his way down Rick’s hairy chest, sucking and nibbling at the pink nipples. Rick hissed in delight as the boys warm, wet tongue lapped and circled his sensitive nipples, taking his time before peppering kisses over his taught belly.

Rick watched, mesmerized by the scene before him as he saw Daryl take his time, not being impulsive or impatient to get to the main course. Instead, the boy took his time getting to know Rick’s cock, running his nose along the length, smelling him and nuzzling under his heavy balls and licking a warm, wet strip back up to the small opening at the tip. He dipped his tongue in before rolling Rick’s foreskin forward, letting the velvety skin cloak his tongue so that he could lick underneath and circle the sensitive cock head.

Daryl hummed softly, tasting and smelling all of Rick’s intimate parts for the first time. He wanted to spend eternity right there on his knees, never to taste or feel anything other than this.

“ _Jesus_ , you sweet, beautiful boy.” Rick praised, his voice rough and breathy as Daryl sucked slowly, slurping and making little gagging noises each time he attempted to take the huge cock all the way down.

Rick was in euphoric awe, he was in the mouth of an artist, Daryl was a natural, so eager and desperate to please. Rick weaved his fingers into the boy’s hair and pushed the antlers off, gently coaxing the motion as Daryl gazed up at him with those brilliant green eyes, his mouth so full of Daddy’s cock…. _shit_ , he was getting close, his knees started to give and his breathing pitched.

“That feels so good, baby boy, you’re don’ such a good job for Daddy.” He crooned, sweetly as Daryl continued to caress his balls and slurp hungrily for his cum. “You ready for your Christmas present?” Rick growled, heatedly as he braced himself against the counter, feeling the boys warm, wetness suck and glide up and down his dick more hungrily at the promise of his reward.

“Thant’s it, don’t stop….” He panted, breathlessly as his jaw slacked and his entire body tensed inwardly. He erupted, hard and furious into Daryl’s cum starved mouth, pouring down his throat until he choked on the flood of semen, coughing it out onto his chin.

Daryl couldn’t get enough, the salty sweetness nearly drowned him, but he had to have it all, every last delicious drop. The warm fluid filled him and slid down his throat and into his happy belly.

Coming down from the inebriating orgasm, Rick opened his eyes to see a vey satisfied looking Daryl, who smiled up at him as he continued to give little kitten licks to the tip of Rick’s cock, looking to feed on any last drops of warm seed.

Rick laughed warmly at his adoring cock sucker and used his thumb to wipe up a large rope of white sperm off Daryl’s chin and fed it to him. Daryl nursed on the thick thumb, savoring the flavor of seed before Rick coaxed him up for a deep, slow kiss.

“Was I good?” Daryl asked, pulling away once Rick had tasted himself on the boys tongue. But he knew he had done well, just by the wasted, sweaty heap Rick was in. How the older mans hairy chest glistened with a sheen of sweat and his eyes were glassy and blown out.

“You were _amazing_ , baby boy.” He smiled and caressed Daryl’s cheek. “Want me to fuck you?” He asked, gruffly, Daryl smirked and inched back.

“Is that a real question?” He almost laughed. Rick chuckled and twirled his finger in the air, signaling for the boy to turn around and bend over the counter. Daryl didn’t miss a beat, spreading his legs as Rick kneeled down behind him, opening his cheeks for a view of the tiny pink asshole that he was about to devour.

Daryl gasped at the intrusion of the older mans thick tongue penetrating his sphincter and prying at the virgin muscle, so wet and hot against his skin. Rick made sounds as though he were eating the worlds finest cuisine right there, between Daryl’s ass cheeks.

He sucked and nipped at the boy’s ass and rim, finger fucking him and prepping him for pounding, and by the way Daryl kept pushing back and cursing under his breath, it was apparent that he was more than ready.

Rick stood up, and spit on his cock before lining up with Daryl’s clenching anus and pushed in, slow and steady.

Daryl grimaced, it was a sharp burning pain like he had never felt before, Rick’s dick was too big…it wasn’t going to fit, he was starting to panic that he wouldn’t be able to please Rick and that he would ruin everything.

“Rick—“

“It’s Ok baby boy, Daddy’s gonna make you feel good.” Rick promised, soothingly.

“You’re too _big_ , I—“

“You want Daddy’s cum inside you, don’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Ok, but you gotta let Daddy get his dick in you so I can fuck you and fill you up.” Rick told him, his voice soft and caressing.

Just as Daryl was ready to tap out something amazing happened, his muscle gave in and Rick slid his remaining inches deep into his rectum, all the way to the balls in one silky push.

“Ahhh! _FUCK_ yeah!” Daryl sang, smiling like a total dork as the fullness of being stretched and stuffed washed over him like a wave of nirvana.

“You like, huh?” Rick chuckled, and kept still, enjoying the vice-like grip of Daryl virgin ass wrapped around him, so warm and velvety.

“Fuck me, Rick, _please_.” Daryl implored, moaning erotically when Rick slid out, his cock slick with spit as the boys pink pucker tried to hold on to him, gripping and trying to suck him back in.

“Damn, you’ve got a greedy li’l pussy, Daryl.” He praised, and rammed in, hard. Daryl jumped and yelped but instantly pushed back for more.

“Shit, I can’t believe how good you feel!” Daryl was biting his lip and smiling as Rick pounded him so hard he could feel it in his guts.

“See baby, Daddy knows best!” Rick teased as he leaned over the boys body and grabbed his chin, pulling him into a rough kiss.

“Oh, my god, I love it, more, _more!_ ” He chanted, feeling his hole working to squeeze Rick as tight as possible, like a bitch in heat.

“Who’s _pussy_ is this?” Rick snapped, possessively, fucking harder just to claim ownership as Daryl squealed.

“UH—holy— _FUCK IT’S YOURS!_ ” He shouted, the mix of pain and pleasure pushing him over the edge.

“That’s my boy, fuck yourself on my cock!” Rick encouraged as Daryl met his rhythm and fucked himself hard against Rick’s pelvis.

“I’m cumming, _Rick!_ ” Daryl’s head flew back, his sweaty mop—like hair sticking to the sheen on his back. Rick grabbed a fist full and hammered so hard he knew the boy had to feel it in his stomach.

Daryl’s untouched cock shot wild white ropes of sperm all over the floor and cabinets, his anus contracting so tight that it was almost painful to Rick’s thrusting cock, sending him over the edge.

He poured out into Daryl’s insides and collapsed on the boys sweaty back, both of them heaving and sticky as they basked in the after glow. Their bodies pressed together and the air in the room thick with sex. Rick felt his dick soften and slip out of Daryl’s ass followed by a thick trickle of cum.

“Wasn’t I supposed to decorate cookies for you?” Daryl chuckled.

“ _Fuck_ the cookies.” Rick said, still out of breath. They straightened up and Daryl turned to look Rick in the eye before asking what was on him mind.

“Was this—you know, the only time.” He asked, his demeanor suddenly shy. Rick smiled so big it almost hurt his face.

“You silly boy.” He whisper as he pushed a damp lock of hair from Daryl’s forehead and kissed him sweetly.

“What about me being in Boston?” He asked, still uncertain.

“It’s not forever, we’ll make it work.” He said, noticing Daryl didn’t appear entirely convinced. “Even if I have to move to Boston.” He added, and the boy lit up like the brightest star in the sky.

“So, you’ll be like, my boyfriend?” Daryl asked in a silly Valley Girl voice. And though it was meant to be silly, Rick’s face became serious at the thought. He had never had a _boyfriend_ , it was of course why he ended his marriage with Lori and tore his family apart, for this. For Daryl.

“Yeah, boyfriends.” He confirmed.

“Seriously?” Daryl asked, mirroring Rick’s seriousness.

“Yeah, looks like we’ll get to be each others first for a lot of things.” Rick smiled. “Boyfriend, you, Daryl Dixon, will be my _boyfriend_.” He almost laughed, loving the feel of the word on his tongue.  

“And you, Mr. Grimes, will be mine.” Daryl beamed, looking angelically young and joyful.

Rick looked out of the window over Daryl’s shoulder as saw that it was caked with snow.

“Looks like we’re snowed in, kiddo.” He quirked a suggestive brow.

“Looks like I’ll be staying the night.” Daryl bit his lip.

“Think you can handle round two?” Rick asked, sliding a finger behind the boy and into his fucked—out asshole that was still lose and succulent.

“Well, how else are we going to get to rounds three and four?” Daryl asked, his voice purred and dripped with sex.

Rick smirked and grabbed him by the wrist, leading him into the living room where they sat on the floor in the firelight in a nest of pillows. Daryl stole another candy cane off the tree and shared it with Rick, which of course lead to many other things. They made love two more times before exhaustion closed their eyelids and slept in each others arms as lovers, as friends, as boyfriends. It was A Very Merry Christmas, _Indeed_.

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely hope I did not prompt anyone to pay a visit to their psychiatrist, lol. It was fun to write, hope you had fun reading it :)


End file.
